The Grey Troll Princess
by KLGTLG
Summary: Poppy was thought to have been lost forever in the great Trolls escape from the Bergens. 20 years later and she's been spotted by Branch, but she's grey and angry. Feeling abandoned by her people and seeking revenge, can Branch help change her mind and bring her home?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **The plot to this story was thought up by gaara king of the sand.**

 **Chapter One**

"Trolls! Trolls! Trolls!" The herd of Trolls chanted as they rushed through the tunnel towards safety. They had managed to escape Bergen Town, well, at least they almost had. All they had to do was follow this tunnel, keep together, and leave no one behind. Their brave King, King Peppy, lead the Trolls as fast as he could, stopping only to greet his one and only daughter, Poppy. She was just a small tiny baby. He grinned at her.

"There's my little Princess," He cooed.

"King Peppy, some Trolls are struggling to keep up!" A Troll informed him. He nodded, feeling determined. He placed Poppy gently in his hair before charging fiercely back towards the troll tree where he began gathering up Trolls who were struggling and throwing his clothes down over puddles to help with those falling behind. Some of the Trolls he gathered had broken bones, others were just slow, but he was determined no Troll would be left behind. With his hands full, his strength at maximum use, he pushed forward towards the exit. Knowing he needed to be their leader and saviour he made it his objective to save every Troll. However, his plan was soon halted as a pickaxe slammed through the dirt and caught his underpants.

King Peppy tried to think quickly, his thought process being disrupted by a tool breaking through the surface of the soil above. With his fast thinking he threw his ball of Trolls forward, only missing the large sharp piercing shovel by mere centimetres. With them safe he stared at his underpants that were caught on the pickaxe. He grunted, knowing there was only one way out.

At the exit a Troll hobbled towards the cave, his leg practically broken in two, to stare into the deep abyss. He watched patiently, his heart sinking. He turned to the others, a pained expression on his face.

"I don't think King Peppy made it…" He broke the news, the other Trolls hanging their heads in sorrow.

"When I say no Troll left behind, I mean no Troll left behind!" The King's voice boomed as he appeared from the cave, stood in all his naked glory. The Trolls cheered for the safety of their King.

"But King Peppy, where's Poppy?" A younger female Troll asked, concern plastered on her face.

"Don't worry, she's right here…" He smiled, opening his hair. But his smile soon fell when he realised she was gone…

"Poppy!" He screamed down the tunnel. With haste behind him he tried to head back inside the tunnel, but it began collapsing before his eyes, leaving no way back in.

"Poppy…" He sobbed.

King Gristle growled loudly as he demanded Chef find the Trolls immediately. He was frustrated that his son was suffering, missing out on the most spectacular feeling in the world. He was missing out on being happy, and that angered the King greatly.

"I found one!" A Bergen announced, the King rushing forward where he snatched the Troll from the Bergen's clasp. He opened his hand to see a tiny little pink Troll. Rather cute really, but he knew what needed doing. He handed the Troll to his son.

"Eat up, son," He ordered, handing the baby Troll to Gristle. Gristle smiled up at his father as he stared at the Troll in his hand, licking his lips. As he began to raise the Troll to his mouth he heard Chef yell out.

"What is wrong with that Troll?" She shouted, snatching Poppy out of Gristle's hand.

"She's… She's going grey…" The young Gristle noted, sadness filling him as he watched the once colourful Troll turn grey and dark, her smile fading to a frown.

"She's sad!" King Gristle shouted, "He cannot eat an unhappy Troll!"

"Then she'll be my pet," The child announced, holding his hand out in demand for his pet. The King grinded his teeth, but nodded, giving his son what he wanted.

"As for you, Chef…" The King turned on her, anger building as he clenched his fists, the other Bergens surrounding her as well.

"You are hereby banished from Bergen Town for your negligence!" He ordered, pointing over to the gates. The surrounding Bergens grabbed her, carrying her to the exit where they threw her out of Bergen Town forever.

The young Prince, choosing to ignore the scene, looked down at his grey Troll. He realised he wouldn't be happy, but he did have a cool new pet and that would just have to do.

 _ **20 years later…**_

Branch was hunting deeper into the forest than usual, and it left him on edge. The supplies closer to his bunker had worn thin, and he needed to venture out for more. He figured he'd be okay if he stayed aware and focussed.

"Come on, Branch, hurry up," He ordered himself as he grabbed another stick he could use for fire. His bag was full of different fruits he had found, and his arms were almost overflowing with wood. He only needed a few more before he could head home and relax for another month or so. But he soon stopped in his tracks, his ears propping up.

"It couldn't be…" He murmured, quickly dropping his sticks before shooting behind a tree. He peered out, trying hard not to bounce off the ground with the hard vibrations under him. It was getting closer…

Then there it was. A Bergen. The Bergen was small in height compared to the other one he had seen as a child, but this one made up for it with his stomach and vile looking crooked teeth. Branch couldn't believe what he was seeing. It had been twenty years since he had last laid eyes on one. The last time he saw one this close was when his Grandma was taken, leaving him grey, depressed and guilt ridden.

"Uh! You are supposed to find them! You are leading me in circles!" The Bergen shouted in anger.

"I don't have a weird connection with those traitors, you do realise this. Your guess is as good as mine as to where they are," Branch looked around, trying to figure out where that other voice had come from.

"You should be able to think like them, you are one of them!" The Bergen spoke again, spitting his saliva out with every word. Branch pulled a face as he backed away in disgust.

"I might be a Troll, but that doesn't mean I'm like them!" Branch felt shaken to his core as his eyes landed on a young Troll stood in the Bergen's hand. She was grey just like him, and clearly full of anger and attitude. She had her arms crossed, clearly unamused with this routine she had been pushed into. She had a black band in her hair with grey flowers on it. Even her dress was dark and dull. Branch almost pitied her. He understood the feelings she was probably suffering. What he couldn't figure out was who she was.

"I sometimes wonder why I bothered keeping you as a pet. I was hoping you would find the Trolls, so I could make my Kingdom happy! They are even more miserable lately…"

"No more than usual, Gristle," She looked at him, obviously fed up with his antics.

"Poppy…" He growled almost warningly. She rolled her eyes.

"Poppy?" Branch whispered, shock shaking through him, "It couldn't be…"

"Look, you want revenge for them abandoning you, I want them to make me and my people happy. Are you going to help or not? Your cage is waiting for you otherwise…" The Bergen, who, Branch figured, must be Gristle, told her.

"Blackmail doesn't sit well with me," Poppy raised an eyebrow at him, almost challenging him, "But I'll do what I can," Branch rested his back against the tree, his heart pounding as the pair carried on their journey, thankfully in the opposite direction to the village. Branch sighed as he closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it was her. She had been missing twenty years, she was deemed dead. Yet there she was. Princess Poppy…

Branch rushed towards the village as fast as he could, jumping over small logs and swerving around rocks and trees. He felt out of breath and worn out by the time he reached the Village he usually tried so hard to avoid. Thankfully the village was surrounded in darkness from the night, the only light available was coming from the moon's shine. Branch rushed through the village to the King's pod where he knocked urgently. When he got no response, Branch quietly moved around to an open window where he saw the King knelt, tears flushing down his cheeks as he stared at a picture of Poppy as a baby. A little pink baby girl. Branch frowned, feeling sorrow for King Peppy. Branch knew that the King struggled with the loss of his daughter, but what Branch always struggled to fathom was why he managed to keep his colour. However, watching Peppy now, Branch saw the true nature of his emotions.

The King was raw and bearing all his pain, with each sob he watched as Peppy's colour tried to drain away, but he kept fighting it back to normal. The Troll's leader was trying to remain strong for his people, Branch could see that, however the pain and guilt the King was suffering was unbearable to watch. Branch could relate to that kind of depression and agony. He felt very similar regarding what happened to his Grandma. He was the cause of her death, and quite clearly Peppy thinks he's the cause of Poppy's. Branch sighed, unsure as to what to do. Did he tell the King and risk raising his hopes? Or did he just go and save her and go from there?

He moved away from the King's pod, feeling determined.

"No Troll left behind," Branch murmured to himself as he hurriedly made his way to his bunker to collect the essentials he needed for his journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **This is a plot thought up by gaara king of the sand.**

 **Chapter Two**

The journey to Bergen Town was long and tiresome. Branch had had to endure scorching deserts, the blistering cold and strong winds. He didn't even want to think about the thorny trees and bushes that poked and prodded him in paces he didn't want to admit to. Feeling battered and worn from each treacherous section of the forest, he took a moment to sit down and rest, allowing himself a few moments to have a drink and regain some energy. Normally Branch would camp out for the night when travelling a distance such as this, but he decided against the break. He didn't want to leave himself open to predators. Being the size he was and being alone meant that he would have been a keen target for all things with teeth and beaks.

Branch sighed before taking a sip of his drink, the lukewarm water trudging down his throat leaving him to frown. It wasn't exactly a desirable beverage at this moment in time, but with his options limited he had to be grateful for whatever he had to spare. He stared out at the Town from where he was sat on top of a hill. He could see each dull house, battered roads and the odd Bergen wandering aimlessly. He hated having to enter their territory, but his pride and determination overrode any form of sense he had. He stared up at the sky to see the sun was barely breaking through the horizon, which meant that he had travelled all night and most of the day prior to get here.

Branch rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the exhaustion pulling at him. He took a breath before shoving his water bottle back into his bag, with one last stretch he slung the tatty bag over his shoulder and charged forward towards the town. It would have been easier if the tunnel had been available, he could have been in the Troll Tree then instead of entering the town in the open. He hated being unprotected from danger, he wished he could hide in the Tree and observe the Town from there, instead he was having to tackle it head first. He hated that.

Branch, with resent for the situation, charged towards the castle while being careful to stay out of sight of any Bergens. The last thing he wanted was to be someone's dinner. With the determination of staying undigested, he climbed along the dead vine on the side of the castle wall where it led him to an open window. Felling thankful for the easy entry, he jumped through the opening and landed on the floor with a roll. He looked around the area before scattering under a cabinet. He peered from underneath to see two Bergens walking along the corridor towards him.

"Your Majesty, I don't believe these little outings are a good idea anymore. The kingdom has begun to notice your absence," One Bergen tried to communicate to what Branch thought was Gristle.

"My absence? I am gone a couple hours at most. I am determined to find these Trolls. For the sake of my Kingdom if nothing else. My people understand that," Gristle snapped at his righthand man.

"But, trusting a Troll?"

"She is no ordinary Troll and you know it," Gristle told the other in a warning voice. He obviously wanted the subject to be let go of. Branch watched as the two wandered down the hall, still chatting away but Branch heard the main bit he needed. He heard Gristle going on a about Poppy being in his room. Branch nodded with understanding of what he needed to do before rushing through the caste, trying to jump from one hiding place to the next. Gristle had armed men doing their rounds around the corridors and Branch didn't want to be spotted.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Poppy was sat down on the bedside table, staring at the cage that was on the other side of the room. She had spent many years in that cage, used as a hostage and a pet. The young King Gristle thought she was a prize and a keepsake and lacked all compassion. If she did wrong, he used to shake that cage which caused her many injuries. However, as the years went on Gristle began to understand Poppy, listen to her and her anger. She was infuriated at the life she had been dealt, she was angry at the Trolls for abandoning her. She was depressed at how she was worth nothing to them. Yet Gristle, after those first few treacherous years, had gone out of his way to make her feel welcome. He wanted his people to be happy and she wanted to help. Not just for revenge, but to help the Bergen who had offered her freedom to roam, who had listened to her agony over the situation she had been left in.

King Gristle had told her that Trolls can make Bergens happy, he said they made fabulous pets and entertainment. It made her almost smile knowing those who left her would be encaged like she was originally. She would be able to watch them suffer behind those bars. A prison. She thought the punishment fit their crime perfectly. Poppy, feeling more inspired to find the traitors, jumped off the bedside table where she walked towards the open door. However, as she rounded the corner she walked straight into someone. Before she could fall though she was caught by her hand and pulled forward where she tripped forward with the motion and straight into the stranger's arms.

"Whoa there," A male voice steadied her. She looked up to find a Troll holding her. His eyes were dark and mysterious, his skin grey like hers and his hair as black as the night sky. She stared at him for a minute out of shock more than anything before she shook herself back to reality. She pulled away from him.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her eyes piercing his.

"I'm Branch. I'm here to take you home," She raised an eyebrow at him. Poppy couldn't understand, she was home as far as she was concerned, but what confused her more was why this Troll was like her. She thought Trolls were these colourful happy creatures from what Gristle had told her. Yet, her first sight of one was far from what she had been imagining.

"I am home," She reminded him, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Poppy, these Bergens are not nice people. This is not your home, they are using you. I can take you back to the Troll Village where your father is waiting,"

"My father?" Poppy almost whispered, a pain stabbing her in her chest. She had always dreamed of having parents and feeling loved and cared for. It was something she had longed for for so long, however, that life didn't exist for her and it wasn't going to. That opportunity had long gone.

"Yes, your father," Branch spoke softly to her, holding his hand out for her to take. He wanted Poppy to come at her own free will, after all, a calm Troll was better than an anxious one. She stared at his hand before huffing and turning her head away, smacking his hand to the side. Branch narrowed his eyes at her. His dislike for her was starting to grow. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he heard large footsteps coming towards the room. He watched as Poppy gave him an evil smirk before going to rush out of the room, but Branch grabbed her hand, yanking her around and under the bed where he covered her mouth.

"Not today, Princess," He whispered in her ear as he peered from under the bed, watching Gristle enter the room, look around then shrug.

"Guess Poppy isn't in here. I bet she's wreaking havoc in the kitchen again," Gristle practically seethed as he disappeared out of the room. Branch let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, but soon shouted out when Poppy bit his hand. He threw his hand away and Poppy broke free of his grip where she turned and slapped him. He rubbed his cheek, a glare emanating from him as he narrowed his eyes at her with fury.

"Nobody teach you how to treat a lady?" She practically spat at him.

"Nope," Branch shrugged as he grabbed Poppy, slinging her over his shoulder. She yelled at him, punching him in his back but he ignored her as he made his way to the window. It was time for him to deliver the goods.

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

The journey back towards Troll Village was strenuous when it came to Poppy. She put up a lot of resistance and got on Branch's last nerve. She was irritating and on a couple of occasions Branch debated whether to just return her back to the Bergens. However, after she decided she had no power, she settled down and instead began to ask sensible questions such as why he wanted to take her to Troll Village.

"Poppy, twenty years ago we escaped from the Bergens. Our King, King Peppy, who is your father, lead us to freedom. When he realised you had gone missing he went to go back for you, but the tunnel caved in, leaving you missing. We had no way to get to you, we didn't even know if you survived the cave in. So, when I saw you in the forest I had to bring you back to where you belonged," Branch informed her. Poppy sat and nodded, listening to his words carefully. It was a lot for her to process, but she felt keen to see what the Troll side to the story was.

"How come no one tired to find me after?"

"King Peppy had to think of the other Trolls. They could have stayed there and spent days digging through the dirt, but then they were left at risk of being captured again by the Bergens. He couldn't risk it and the pain from it never left him…" Branch admitted to Poppy. She nodded, letting the information settle in. She could understand the reasonings behind it, but there was one thing she didn't understand. She couldn't understand why they were trying to escape the Bergens? Maybe they were fed up of being entertainment mules.

"Branch, why are you grey?" That question took Branch by surprise. He sat up a bit straighter, a nervous feeling bubbling up inside of him as he practically shut down. It was a topic he didn't want to indulge in, but he felt like he needed to. He hoped that maybe it would help her.

"When I was younger, maybe five, I was singing. I got so lost in the song that I didn't hear my Grandma trying to call me. She had to run to push me out of the way of a Bergen's grasping hand, but it meant she got taken instead. The knowledge of what was going to happen to her, to know it was my fault, made me feel depressed. I felt sad, lost, guilty. That guilt eats at me every day," Branch's voice was nothing more than a murmur by the time he reached the end. He hadn't intended to reveal so much, but once his mouth opened the agony just poured from him. After all, it was something he had not spoken about to anyone before.

Poppy wanted to ask Branch why he didn't just go visit his Grandma, after all, she would only have been a pet or used for shows to keep the Bergens happy, then she realised. His Grandma had probably passed away by now and at the age he was at the time, he wouldn't have had opportunity to see her or join her. She realised that he had turned grey because he knew he wouldn't get the chance to see her again. She sighed softly, deciding she needed to change topics.

"What was it like being happy?" Poppy had to ask the question. She couldn't remember ever being colourful, she couldn't remember any forms of happiness in her life. She only felt lost, angry and confused. She wanted desperately to know what it was like to be happy. It was an emotion she desired more than anything.

"It's… pretty wonderful. Everything appears differently. When you're happy you notice the birds tweeting in the sky, you enjoy the sun on your skin and the songs that spread through the village. You wake up feeling… at peace," Branch nodded, feeling happy with his description. It had been many years, but it was a feeling he would never forget. He hated anything to do with joy now and couldn't bear the thought of being happy again. He didn't deserve that feeling.

Poppy had watched Branch speak about his previous life of happiness, and while she felt jealous of never having that opportunity or memory, she also felt sympathy for him. She could see his agony and inner turmoil. She could see the war going off inside of him. He was so lost in darkness that she thought he'd probably forgotten what light looks like. She felt like she could relate to that.

"I find being grey hard some days. It's a bundle of dark emotions that feed on you, tearing away at you, it's like a vicious friend you can't help but hang on to…" Poppy opened up to Branch. Although she hated the Trolls for what they did to her, she couldn't blame Branch. He was in the same situation as her, and from what she could tell there was only one person to blame for her abandonment and that was her father. He had the choice to find her or leave her, the decision was his as King, yet he left her. She knew why, but that didn't make it hurt any less for her.

"Poppy, I want to take you to the Village and I want you to meet the Trolls. I understand your anger and frustration, but please just meet them and talk to them. They aren't bad Trolls," Branch tried to persuade her. He wanted her full cooperation in this because he didn't think he had the strength to carry her the rest of the way home kicking and screaming. He didn't want to fight her.

"Okay," Poppy agreed after a few moments thought. She still felt weary of the Trolls and definitely didn't trust them enough to follow every word fed to her by Branch about them. She needed to see it for herself, but she knew what she wanted out of this. She wanted revenge on the King for leaving her. She decided there and then the best way to get to the King was to take his people from him. Gristle would be pleased with her if she returned with the Trolls in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **This is a story plot thought up by gaara king of the sand.**

 **Chapter Three.**

"So, you're like, best friends with the Bergens?" Branch asked sceptically. He couldn't believe Poppy had lived amongst the Bergens for so long and not been eaten. He just couldn't understand why she was still alive and thriving. He also couldn't understand why she didn't fear them, after all, she had to know what they were like and what they did to Trolls normally surely.

"Not really. I was only allowed to talk to those who worked on the castle grounds. Occasionally I'd explore the Town, but I stayed low and out of sight. The other's made me feel uncomfortable they looked at me like I was-"

"Food?" Branch finished off. Poppy looked at Branch oddly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…" She tried to defend them, but Branch shook his head and called an end to that conversation. Branch was losing patience with Poppy's ignorance about Bergens, and he decided he didn't have the energy to keep battling her on it. He doubted she even knew what they were like, then again, maybe she did know and just saw something better in them. He almost scoffed at that thought. She was grey and angry like him, he doubted she saw anything good in anything.

"What are the Trolls like?" Poppy asked as they stopped just outside the village. She was looking around the area, taking note of the pods hanging off the tree branches. It was dark out but there were still lights on in the village. She could even hear singing. It made her cringe. Branch grinned at her reaction.

"Happy. You know, singing, dancing, smiling and…" Branch almost gagged at the next word, "Glitter." He eventually spat out with a nauseous feeing building up inside him. The thought alone made him feel ill, and he didn't want to be around when Poppy knocked on the King's door. The last thing he wanted was attention.

"Glitter?" Poppy looked almost as horrified as Branch felt at the thought. He couldn't help chuckling at her. He found it refreshing meeting someone with similar views to him. Someone who could understand the bitterness that unhappiness brought.

"Yep," Branch nodded, leading Poppy up to King Peppy's pod where they stood in front of the door silently. Poppy was staring at the door cautiously. Branch wondered if she was nervous, or if she thought she was stood at the door leading to hell. He couldn't advise on which one was correct.

"In there, Poppy, is your father. Good luck," Branch told her before spinning on his heels ready to leave but he felt a soft hand slide into his, pulling him back. He stared at the other grey hand holding his so delicately. He looked at Poppy.

"Don't leave me just yet, I don't know what to do!" Poppy pleaded. She was worried about what would happen. She feared rejection, but most of all, she worried her anger over what he did would get the better of her. She didn't want to ruin her chances of helping the Bergens.

"Just breathe, you'll be fine. There's happiness inside you, you'll find it, I'm sure," Branch assured her, knocking on the door for her before leaping off the branch using his hair to catch another branch and swing himself over to the floor. He looked up at Poppy one last time before heading off towards his home. He could see there was potential for joy in her, and he didn't want to drag her down into the depths of despair with him. He felt she needed this chance, and he was determined to do at least one good deed in his life. This was it.

Poppy watched after him, watching him leave her. She felt weird suddenly at his absence and his words lingered with her. Did she have happiness inside her? She soon shook herself out of her thoughts when she heard the door opening.

"Hello?" She heard the male voice speak. She thought the voice sounded unsteady and drained. It sounded like it had been through years of neglect. Poppy found the voice to sound…sad.

"Da- I mean, King Peppy?" Poppy asked as her eyes fell on him. He looked tired and worn. His eyes looked empty and full of regret. They looked like they had been through a battle that they had never recovered from. His hair was pointed in all directions and streaked with grey, he had wrinkles dragging his eyes down. Even his skin looked depressed. Poppy felt something twinge in her heart as she looked at the old drained man before her.

"Yes, who are-" The King started as he reached for her hand, using her grip as support as he walked forward out of the pod. He felt himself catching his breath as he caught sight of the female Troll before him. Although the eyes were grey, he recognised them. He knew that look from anywhere.

"Poppy?" He felt tears begin to rise in his eyes as he leapt forward, wrapping Poppy up in his arms. He held her tight. Poppy stood there rigidly, unsure of what to do in the situation. She had never been hugged before, she didn't know what to do. However, it felt…calming. It felt right to her in some ways. Poppy felt all that hate she had built up against her father over the years drain away as she allowed herself to hug her father back. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was home. They stood there for what felt like hours before King Peppy pulled back, his eyes searching hers. Suddenly, he looked younger in Poppy's eyes. It was like a great burden had been lifted from him. Poppy wondered if maybe Branch was right. Maybe he didn't mean to leave her behind like she was led to believe. Maybe he did regret what happened to her. She could see the regret and agony had dragged him down for the last twenty years. She felt like that sort of torment was punishment enough.

"How?" Peppy asked, his voice almost breaking. He couldn't believe she was stood here before him. He couldn't understand how she was even alive.

"It's… a long story," She admitted, not sure of where to begin.

"Come in, my sweet child, we have much to talk about," Her father insisted as he limped forward, pushing the door open and holding it open for her. Poppy hesitated for a moment but took a deep breath and headed inside.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

Branch knew it was morning because he could hear the birds chirping outside and the sound irked him greatly. He hated mornings, and this one stung him even more than the others. He found himself sighing as he stared at the cup of coffee in front of him on his desk in his study. He was staring at the hot liquid, the steam lingering up towards his face.

He found himself deep in thought, wondering how Poppy had got on with the King. He wanted to stay with her, help her in and explain to the King about him collecting her and escorting her home, however, in the moment, he decided he didn't want any fuss. Branch hated having attention on himself, he hated the idea of the King wanting to celebrate him and throw parties. The whole idea of social interaction made him feel sick to his stomach. Instead, he had opted to return to his safety bunker. He knew he could return to his normal day to day life now, and while that felt comforting to him, he also found it upsetting. He enjoyed talking to Poppy, having someone to relate to about being unhappy and grey and all the emotions it brings. Yet, here he was. All alone again.

He sighed, picking his cup up and having a sip. However, he soon found the hot substance pouring over him as he jumped at the loud banging coming from his bunkers entrance. He screamed out in agony, trying to wipe off the coffee as quick as he could. He groaned, yanking his vest off as he climbed onto his podium, using the lever to make his way to the top.

"Who on earth is that?" He growled to himself as he slid the panel to the side to see who was stood there. Spotting who it was he quickly slung the doormat door open, grabbing the Troll and bringing them inside.

Poppy stood there dazed for a second as she stared at Branch. He was stood there in nothing more than his patchwork bottoms, and she found herself admiring him. She shook herself out of it, only to find Branch stood there smirking at her.

"Found something you like, Princess?" He crossed his arms, feeling smug. She rolled her eyes at him, scoffing at the suggestion.

"Not really, was just looking at the coffee dripping onto your floor," Poppy pointed to the spillage. The liquid was coming from the vest Branch had worn previously. He quickly chucked the garment to the side before leading Poppy down into his home where he told her to stay in his living area while he got dressed. Poppy looked around at the room. Everything looked so plain, the walls were bare, the furniture basic. The only interesting thing Poppy could see was books that were stacked around the room, however, she did find his shelves filled with sticks and other essentials interesting. She could tell he was very much the survivalist. However, it made her wonder what he was preparing for.

"How did you find me and why are you here?" Branch jumped straight in as he wandered back into the room, a new clean vest in place.

"I asked the King for directions. I just needed advice, really, I don't know what to do,"

"Do about what?" Branch raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. He felt weary.

"The King is on about doing this big celebration. He says he wants to introduce me to all the Trolls and then have this huge party. He says there will be singing, and dancing and-" Poppy stopped there as a shiver ran through her body.

"Glitter!" She practically spat out in a whisper. Branch couldn't help chuckling at her. He felt like he was looking straight into the mirror. The thought of glitter always horrified him too.

"Poppy, they're Trolls! This is what Trolls are like. They love all that stuff… and hugging," Branch added the latter part on as a last-minute thought. He hated hugging.

"If that's true, why don't you do any of those things?" Poppy retorted, crossing her arms as she eyed him suspiciously. Branch rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't do happy. I don't sing. I don't dance. I don't hug. This is the way I am, and I like it," He snapped. Poppy felt taken aback by his abruptness, but she understood.

"I don't like those things either, you know!"

"Well, Princess, you'll have to adjust." Branch shrugged at her.

"If I must try to be happy, surely you should too?"

"Nope," Branch shook his head defiantly.

"Why not?" Poppy almost growled at him in frustration.

"You're a Princess, Poppy, this is your new life and your new chores. Not mine." He reminded her.

"Maybe I don't want to be a Princess! This isn't a life for me, Branch! I don't like those things. I should never have come here," Poppy shook her head. She felt angry at the whole thing. She didn't fit in here. She felt even more of an odd one out than she did in Bergen Town. She was different no matter what she did or tried to do. The only person she felt even remotely normal with was Branch, yet he was so disconnected from her and from life that he didn't even take notice. It made her feel frustrated. She just wanted to feel like she belonged.

Branch sighed. He felt bad for being so harsh with her, but he couldn't let anyone in.

"Look, Poppy, being a Princess isn't that hard. Just smile and wave,"

"But how do I wave? Do I need to do a fancy wave? A normal wave? What?" She started flailing her arms anxiously. She didn't know what to do. Branch tried not to chuckle as he walked over, grabbing her waving hands. He moved them down to her side, his hands staying wrapped around hers for a few seconds too long before he stepped back. He tried to offer a half smile.

"Branch, I don't think I could cope with all that positivity in one area. This isn't me."

"I get that, Poppy, trust me, I do. Just tell your dad you aren't ready. He'll understand,"

"Will he?" She seemed sceptical of that.

"You'll soon see. Now, if you don't mind, I have things to do and supplies to sort," Branch folded his arms.

"Are you always this mean?" She snapped at him. She hated how harsh he was.

"This is actually me being nice," Branch smirked. Poppy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you need all these supplies anyway?"

"In case the Bergens attack. With my supplies here and ready I wouldn't have to leave this bunker for say… ten years. Eleven if I was willing to store and drink my own sweat," He looked at her dead in the eyes. "Which I am," He told her seriously. Poppy raised one eyebrow while pulling a face at him. She felt like maybe he was crazy and cranky like her father said. Her father didn't believe her when she said that Branch collected her and brought her here. He said Branch does nothing for anyone. She didn't believe him until now.

"Bergens attack? You make it sound like they eat you or something," She almost laughed at that thought. They only like Trolls for pets and entertainment.

"Eh, hello? They do eat us!" Branch shouted at her. Poppy took a step back. She glared at him.

"Don't lie! They don't eat Trolls."

"Yes, Princess, they do. How do you think they become happy? Magical fairy dust?" Branch questioned her sarcastically.

"Trolls are just entertainment or pets, not food," Poppy sounded high and mighty like she knew it all, and Branch detested it.

"You are so naïve, Princess. Go ask a few others and find out the truth about your precious Bergen friends. They. Eat. Trolls." Branch exaggerated the last few words. Poppy practically growled at him.

"You are a liar! I can't believe I thought you were okay!" Poppy snapped at him before charging towards the podium, so she could escape him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **This is a plot thought up by gaara king of the sand**

 **Chapter Four**

Poppy tried desperately to cover her ears, trying to block out the loud banging of the music. Her head felt like it was going to explode with the sound, her eyes stung with the bright lights and her body shook with anxiety. Once the party started and her father introduced her to the crowd of Trolls, they just wouldn't leave her alone. She had hands touching her everywhere, everyone wanting to hug and get to know the 'lost princess'. She hated the attention, she hated the crowd and she hated this horrible music. Poppy wanted nothing more than to hide and curl up away from the Trolls around her. She felt pressured. This wasn't her and she didn't feel she could adjust anytime soon. She wanted nothing more than to build a bunker like Branch's and hide away from everyone.

"Poppy, come over here with us," She felt her hand be grabbed, yanking her through the crowds. Poppy growled aloud while trying to catch sight of the perpetrator. All she could make out was some bright blue hair in her face, a small yellow body down below. She couldn't help wondering who this tiny troll was.

"Princess Poppy!" A large blue Troll greeted her as she was slung into the middle of the group of Trolls. Poppy eyed them all up, wondering who they all were.

"Please, just call me Poppy," Poppy insisted, hating being called 'Princess'. She felt nothing like a Princess, and she certainly didn't want to be one. She wanted out of this Village, she wanted away from all this cheer and glitter. She wanted to go home…

"I'm Biggie," The blue Troll introduced himself before pointing to the small yellow Troll who grabbed her earlier, "This is Smidge, the twins over there are Satin and Chenille," The twins in question waved at Poppy, their cheeks sparkling under the light. Poppy nodded slowly while pulling a face of discomfort.

"That there is Fuzzbert," Biggie pointed to a furry looking creature who jumped up in excitement. Poppy felt taken aback and wondered what on earth was under all that green hair. All she could see was some little legs sticking out at the bottom.

"And I'm Cooper!" A four-legged Troll announced, pulling a silly face as his green hat slid slightly into his eyes. Poppy couldn't help chuckling slightly at him.

"And, my Princess, I am Creek," A purple Troll introduced himself as he took hold of Poppy's hand, staring into her eyes as he placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. She raised an eyebrow at him, snatching her hand back. He seemed to be charming and she could tell from how the others looked at him that he was well respected and cared for. That made Poppy dislike him. He was clearly a Troll pleaser and it was something she detested in a being. She believed everyone should be unique and should do what they believed in and not follow the crowds and act to please. She certainly didn't plan on changing who she was for anyone else.

"Thanks for the introductions…I guess…" Poppy muttered while pushing through the group.

"Where are you going?" Smidge shouted.

"Home."

XoXoXoXoXoX

Chef growled as she kicked a pan across the gravelled brown floor. It had been two decades since she was last at Bergen Town, and with every passing day she felt her anger increase, her resentment overruling her. She wanted revenge. She wanted to find the Trolls and destroy them. She wanted to use them to push Gristle off the thrown. He didn't deserve to be King, he knew nothing of the Kingdom like she did!

"Those who control the Trolls, control the Kingdom!" She recited to herself deviously as she rubbed her hands together cunningly. She knew they were out here somewhere, it was just a matter of waiting. She had been tracing them through the forest for years until their tracks fell dead. She had been lost since then but hoped for a sign of their whereabouts. After all, they were prone to parties, which meant fireworks and glitter. The perfect way to pinpoint them if they were stupid enough to follow through with it. She scoffed to herself. Of course, they were idiotic enough.

"Now where is left to check?" She thought allowed while consulting the rock she had been drawing on. She had mapped out the forest on it and with each section she had checked she had ticked it off. She wanted those Trolls in her grasp. The years had not been kind to her mental state, or her hygiene, but she knew once she had those pesky little creatures in her hands she would receive her whole life back. Every luxury she could imagine would be hers. Even the crown.

"Stupid Branch. Stupid Trolls. I hate them. How can they be so cheerful? How can they lie to me like that?" Poppy muttered to herself, kicking a pebble along the floor. Chef spun around, spotting the little grey Troll dragging her feet on the floor. She couldn't resist the smile on her face as she approached Poppy. She recognised the unhappy Troll who took part in destroying her life.

"So, little Troll, what are you doing around here?" Chef asked casually, walking towards Poppy with her hands behind her back. Poppy stepped back at first, unsure of who was speaking to her, but the second she noticed it was a Bergen she felt hope shoot through her.

"Trying to find Bergen Town. I wish to go home," Poppy stood tall, trying to hold her ground. She didn't want to seem weak to this Bergen. However, Poppy couldn't help shying away slightly as the Bergen's piercing orange eyes that seemed to glow against the night stared at her.

"Home you say? Yes, I know you. Princess Poppy, the little unhappy Troll whom Gristle took care of,"

"Yeah…" Poppy spoke quietly, suddenly feeling very cautious of the Bergen before her.

"Did I hear you speak of the Trolls? You know where they are?" Chef asked Poppy, an idea already beginning in her head.

"Depends, do you know how to get me home?" Poppy countered.

"Well then, Miss Poppy," Chef grinned at her connivingly, "I think we could strike a little deal,"

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

"My father was right. I will never be happy," Gristle whinged as he sagged in his chair, feeling his heart deflate. His Town was greyer than ever, everyone was miserable and now Poppy had vanished! He had no idea what to do anymore and all hopes of bringing joy to his people seemed lost.

"Never. Never. Never." He banged his head back against the chair repeatedly.

"Never say never!" A voice boomed throughout his throne room. Gristle sat up straight, scanning the room for the culprit.

"Who said that?" He demanded, his guards cowering slightly as they stared around the room. His guards, although handy and useful in a Bergen riot, are very superstitious and find eerie noises and voices such as this rather frightening. He found it pathetic.

"Me!" Chef announced as she smashed through the flower pot, holding her arms out in a grand reveal with her cape draping over them for effect.

"Chef? What are you doing here? My father banished you twenty years ago!" Gristle almost growled before changing his attitude.

"Have you been hiding behind that pot the entire time?" Gristle couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I wish, Sire, but no. I've been out in the wilderness, all alone and cold, fighting to live. I just wanted to come and make up for the situation I left you in, my King… That, and I found the Trolls…" Chef looked up at him, suddenly feeling smug as she threw her cloak at Chad and Todd. She suddenly felt powerful and like she held all the cards.

"You found the Trolls!" Gristle shouted unbelievingly, Chad and Todd reacting similarly.

"Yes, the whole Village," Chef grinned.

"Where are they?" Gristle demanded, suddenly doubting the Bergen in front of him. It might just be all words to fool him.

"Still at their home. I wish to gather my team and then collect them in one go,"

"Why not bring samples?" Gristle glared at her.

"Because I believe they are harbouring your lost little grey Troll,"

"Poppy?" Gristle suddenly perked up at that. The Kingdom had felt rather silent since her disappearance. He found he cared for her more than he cared to admit to. After all, he had grown up with her, it seemed odd to be alone now.

"Indeed," Chef flashed him a devilish smile.

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Where is Poppy?" King Peppy asked the small group of Trolls he'd last seen her with. They all shrugged in response other than Smidge.

"She said she wanted to go home," Smidge informed him. The King, suddenly feeling sick with worry, spun around and hobbled towards the stage. He hoped for a better view. He hoped he would be fortunate enough to see her. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

"Poppy? Poppy, are you out there?" He shouted out, the Trolls in the audience falling silent at their King's desperate pleas. They all felt for their ruler, they could feel his pain and anguish. They all began looking between each other, each one hoping to catch a glimpse of the lost Princess.

"Poppy?" He shouted one more time, his heart sinking with dread.

"I'm here," Everyone spun around at Poppy's voice to see her stood on a Bergen's shoulder. The entire village stood frozen, feeling shocked at the betrayal. No one knew what to say or do.

"Why?" King Peppy whispered as several glowing orange eyes became present under the night sky.

"Get them," Chef ordered as all the Bergens in her team unzipped their bags before diving into the crowd, grabbing handfuls of the Trolls. There was a collaboration of screams and yelling as they tried to escape the clutching hands, but no one was successful. Once the last of them were zipped away Chef turned her head to look at Poppy on her shoulder.

"As for you, I appreciate your help and I admire you for being so trusting in thinking I'd return you home in exchange for this, however, I don't need you," Chef said smugly as she flicked Poppy off of her shoulder. Poppy landed on the floor with a hard thump, leaving her whole body screaming in pain as she sat up, tears pricking in her eyes as she stared at Chef.

"Why?" Poppy asked through a muffled sob, almost mimicking her own father from before.

"I don't need an unhappy Troll," Chef laughed as she spun around, leaving Poppy to wallow in the dark, destroyed and now empty Village…


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **This is a story plot thought up by gaara king of the sand.**

 **Chapter Five**

After Poppy's angry departure, Branch had found himself feeling rather guilty over the situation. He could have broken that kind of news more gently, but his attitude and his personality as well as his short temper beat him to the punch line. He agreed that she needed to know, however, maybe his approach was a bit brutal…

"What am I talking about? She needed to know, now she does and now she has to deal with it like an adult!" Branch shouted out for his own benefit. He was alone in his bunker, but found comfort talking aloud. It made him feel less insane, less isolated, less… alone. He sighed, slumping down into his chair where he stared at the party invite on his table. He found it on the floor after Poppy had left. He figured it had fell out of her hair.

"Must have been one her father made," He noted thoughtfully, pulling on the tab on the side that made a grey sparkly little Poppy dance along the card. He sighed again, a frown forming on his face. He had never really felt comfortable with anyone before, he had never felt understood or accepted before. Poppy had been the first Troll since his Grandma to listen to him, to understand his thought process and even his feelings regarding the world and himself. She knew. He felt angry with himself for pushing her away the way he did, but he couldn't risk making himself vulnerable. Not for anyone. Not even for her…

"Branch!" He jumped in surprise, the invitation falling onto the floor.

"Branch! Branch! Branch!" The female voice was almost screaming at this point. It sounded hoarse, deflated and defeated. He quickly grabbed the invite, ramming it into a draw before climbing onto his podium and making his way up to the hatch.

"Branch, please say you're in there…" The voice was nothing more than a sob at this point. Branch felt concerned as he undid the hatch to find a grey Poppy knelt before him, her body hunched over, shaking and clearly in shock. He reached out, gently pulling her inside the bunker where her legs wouldn't work, but instead gave way as she collapsed to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Poppy?" Branch asked quietly, kneeling in front of her. He tried to catch her line of vision, but she avoided his gaze at all costs.

"You were right," She whispered.

"Right? About what?" Branch looked at her confused.

"About the Bergens. About everything." Her voice suddenly perked up, hints of anger shining through her words. Branch could see Poppy clenching her fists tighter and tighter.

"Poppy, you're making no sense. What's happened?"

"They attacked the Village. They took all the Trolls…"

"Wait, wh-"

"I helped them get to the Village," Poppy cut Branch off as she finally met his gaze. Branch sat there a minute in shock, completely lost for words.

"You what?" Branch finally managed to break the silence. Poppy looked him in the eyes.

"I lead the Bergens to Troll Village,"

"How could you be so stupid?" Branch snapped at her as he stood up, quickly turning around making his way through the bunker with Poppy following closely behind him.

"I just wanted to go home…" She tried to explain but Branch brushed passed her, ignoring her completely as he tossed some items into a bag. He made sure to pack cans of food, a pan, a blanket, first aid kit as well as a few other survival things. Poppy eventually managed to grab his hand, yanking him around to look at her. He snatched his hand back; his eyes were almost burning with fury as they glared at her.

"You are the most selfish Troll I have ever met. Everything has been about you! Try thinking of others for once!" He shouted at her, pushing passed her to go towards his podium.

"You didn't exactly think about me when you stole me from my home though did you!" She tried to counter, but Branch just quickly spun around, finger pointed and ready for the lecture.

"I did think of you. As soon as I knew you were alive I wanted to save you. I wanted to bring you home to where you belonged. I have told you nothing but the truth. You had a choice. If you wanted to go back, I would have taken you but doing what you did was despicable. You've single handily sentenced the Trolls to their death!" Branch shouted at her. Poppy backed away for a second, realisation hitting her. Branch was right. He had been honest, he had tried to do what was best for her and for his people, whereas she only considered what was best for her.

"I'm sorry," She finally announced, sincerity dripped from her words.

"Then prove it," Branch challenged her, throwing her a bag. She looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant.

"We're going to go save them," He stood there, arms crossed, a determined smile on his face

 **XoXoXoXoX**

"Branch, I really am sorry," Poppy tried again after what had been an agonising silence for part of the journey to Bergen Town. Branch glanced back at her but rolled his eyes and carried on forward.

"Actions speak louder than words sometimes, Poppy," He reminded her, holding a branch back so she could pass through.

"I'm trying, Branch, I should have listened. I understand that now,"

"Poppy, you're a grown up. A real adult. It's time to think like one. I understand your life has been caged and confusing and all this must have been a shock, but to go to the Bergens, whether you believed me about them eating us or not, is beyond irresponsible. You were willing to destroy the lives of an entire Village, just because you wanted to go back to a controlled life you were used to," Branch, while he tried to understand her point of view, found it hard to believe what she had actually done. He knew she could be intolerable, he knew she was anxious about the changes, but to do what she did. Even he thought that was low.

"Branch, you were the first Troll, well, first being ever to really listen to me. You understood what being grey was and what it does to you. You listened to me and that's why I trusted you enough to bring me to the Village. I tried to make it work. I wanted to make it work, but when you told me the Bergens, the beings I grew up with, were monsters who ate Trolls, I couldn't believe you. Something snapped inside of me. I felt so angry. I just wanted to forget about you and this place and everything. I wanted what I thought was home. I wanted normality, even if it meant being miserable…" Poppy finally opened up to Branch as they sat on a log. Branch nodded thoughtfully, passing her some water to drink.

Branch thought about what she had said, trying to decipher whether he believed her or not. He wanted to give her the benefit of doubt.

"Okay, Poppy, I get you. You need to do what I say now though. You've wronged the Trolls, and while they are very forgiving creatures, you'll have to pull some weight to really get their acceptance now, that is, if you really want to be with us?" It sounded more of a question to Poppy. Branch wanted to know where he stood, where his people stood. He didn't believe she would betray them again, but that didn't mean he wasn't wary.

Poppy nodded in understanding. She wanted nothing more than to thank Branch, but Branch didn't want to hear it. Instead he was up and moving again, barely leaving Poppy any time to prepare. She couldn't fathom Branch, he was kind one minute, to the point the next and even colder the minute after that. He was a strange creature and she struggled to cope with the swift change of pace in both Branch's attitude and personality. She found it rather exhausting.

"We'll camp here tonight, but then we will be leaving at the crack of dawn and pushing through to Bergen Town. I need you to tell me the easiest access points to the Town and if you know what the guards patrol routes are that would be great too. Sneaking you out was easy, sneaking out a herd of Trolls, well, that's a whole new ball game," Branch nodded to himself, his mind clearly racing with alternatives as he laid out a blanket on the floor. Poppy watched him thoughtfully as he went about setting up a small fire.

Soon enough the two was sat down together talking strategies, time slots and planning their rescue mission. Poppy knew she had done wrong, she accepted she made a mistake and now she wanted to repent. She wanted to make this right and saving the others was the only way. She owed them more than this, her debt to them was unmeasurable, especially considering her betrayal…

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

"See, your majesty, there is plenty here for every Bergen in Bergen Town!" Chef bragged proudly, stood tall with power and smugness. Gristle grinned to himself deviously, trying to imagine what these little Trolls would taste like, and what was even better was that there were no grey ones! All colourful, succulent and delicious looking.

"Wait," Gristle frowned as he took a step back from the Troll pot that was filled with the small creatures, each clinging to one another, clearly scared.

"Where is Poppy? I thought you said they had her!" Gristle almost growled as he spun on Chef, a glare emanating from his eyes.

"Oh, well…" Chef tried to stall, racking her brain for an excuse.

"She wasn't there. These Trolls wouldn't tell me where she was!" Chef accused the small creatures, her finger pointed at them. There was a small round of whispers amongst the Trolls, but after that they fell silent, not wanting to poke the beast. Gristle grinded his teeth as he approached the Trolls, staring into the pot at them. They all coward away from him.

"Where is Poppy?" He demanded. The Trolls looked amongst each other before their gaze fell on their King. Peppy found his heart was filled with sorrow and pain from his daughter's betrayal, but he didn't believe she was a bad person. He believed she was scared, and by no means did he wish to sacrifice her in such a way.

"We do not know. She was not in the Village when we were taken," Peppy stood forward, singling himself out from the rest and challenging Gristle right back. He'd already accepted his fate and was willing to greet death with open arms if it meant he could spare his people.

"Liar!" Gristle screeched as he slammed his fist on the table, the vibration and power causing the Trolls to bounce in the pot. They all quivered as the Bergen's large hand reached into the pot, the Trolls trying to escape his grasp, but one was not so lucky.

"Tell me, or I'll eat him!" Gristle demanded, showing them the Troll being held tightly in his grasp. The Troll could barely breathe let alone speak, but his eyes were clearly begging them to help.

"No…" King Peppy whispered, not knowing what to do. He couldn't let that Troll be eaten.

"She came with your Bergen team. Poppy led them to us…" Creek screeched out. King Peppy stepped back, feeling horrified and confused at the situation. He felt like his head was spinning.

"Do not lie to me!" Gristle couldn't believe what this Troll was trying to tell him. It wasn't true. He wouldn't believe it. His people would not betray him, or their heads would roll. Gristle turned to look at Chef, needing reassurance his thoughts were right.

"Sire, those Trolls are lying. I wouldn't risk my stance with you again. I let you down once, your Majesty, not again," Chef tried to play the angel. Gristle, his fury growing by the second spun back around, this time dangling the Troll between his fingers near his head.

"You have three seconds, then I eat him," Gristle warned.

"But-" Peppy started.

"One!"

"He's telling you the truth!" Peppy shouted out, pointing towards Creek. He couldn't protect Poppy anymore, not when the lives of many were in his eyes.

"Two!"

"Poppy betrayed us! She brought your Bergens to us. Please believe us!" Creek tried again, his entire body shaking with fear, his eyes petrified as he stared at the Bergen's mouth from where he was dangling.

"Three!" Gristle roared as he dropped the Troll into his mouth. There were gasps heard from the pot.

"No!" Chef spun around at the loud shout, but she couldn't see anything and no one else seemed to react to the sound. Maybe she had imagined it.

"Well done, Sire," Chef applauded the King as she slammed the lid on the pot, a devilish smile on her face.

"Poppy, shh…" Branch whispered, holding Poppy against him as they hid behind the beams near the roof of the room. Poppy was shaking in his grasp. She did this. This was her fault…


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **This is a story plot thought up by gaara king of the sand.**

 **Chapter Six**

"Branch…" Poppy sobbed, burying her head into his chest. Branch wasn't used to dealing with other's emotions, nor was he any good at comforting, yet something inside him was guiding him with Poppy. He knew she needed reassurance. He held her close, allowing her body to shake in his arms.

"It wasn't your fault, Poppy. You didn't know what they were like, you were under false pretences," Branch tried to remind her, but it didn't make Poppy feel any better. She knew what she had done.

"Maybe he isn't dead!" She suddenly shouted out, quickly pushing Branch off her. He took a step back out of shock. He wasn't expecting such a strong shove.

"What do you mean? He was eaten!" Branch pointed out exasperated. He didn't know which version he felt sorrier for; the blubbering guilty one or the one who was in denial and full of hope.

"We don't know that. We didn't see him chew!" Poppy sounded hopeful as she peered over the beam, watching the Bergens leave the room while another grabbed the cart with the pot of Trolls on. With determination building inside of her she leaped from the beams, leaving Branch to shout after her. She landed on a spoon on the table, using it to skate across the surface until she reached the edge. From there she jumped off and landed safely onto the loop of the scullery maid's apron.

Branch watched her and with a sigh and roll of the eyes he jumped over the beam, following Poppy's lead, but instead taking a different route. He opted for jumping along the guards' hats until he made it onto the opposite loop to Poppy's. They looked at each other, nodding, both feeling determined to save the Trolls. Branch knew Poppy's hope for Creek was a lost cause, but it kept her going and right now they needed that. He couldn't have her falling apart. Not yet. With that in mind he watched her, observing the hardened look on her face, the stiff notions of her body. She had closed her mind down. It was clear to Branch she was focussing all her energy on the task at hand, and while he appreciated her determination, he feared it would ruin her.

Poppy looked over at Branch to see him looking at her, however, once he realised he looked away quickly. Poppy wondered what he was thinking, but her main curiosity was about why her heart was beating so fast and her palms felt sweaty. She bit her lip, looking away from him too. She didn't know what this feeling was, and it bothered her. She had never really felt any emotions in her life other than anger, yet since meeting Branch she found herself feeling many things. She didn't understand what they were or why they acted as they did, but she wanted to know. She wanted to accept these new feelings. She looked back at Branch, watching him as he looked around the corridor, clearly keeping his eyes peeled for any trouble.

Soon enough they were entering another room where the scullery maid parked the cart in the corner. As she turned around Branch and Poppy leapt forward, both only just getting grip on the edge. Branch managed to climb up with no hassle, however, Poppy was struggling. Branch quickly grabbed her hands, helping her up. As he was pulling her up she tripped over herself, landing straight into his arms. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Branch sucked in a breath as he looked at her; he felt lost for words. He ended up smiling at her slightly as his harms wrapped comfortably around her waist. Their gaze felt intense and soon enough they were leaning forward towards each other. Poppy swiftly felt an enlightened and heightened emotion, one which caused her mouth to curve up in a smile. Branch found the look mesmerising. Just as their mouths were nearing Branch spotted something strange on Poppy.

Her skin was changing.

He could see glimmers of pink appearing and in shock he jumped back, causing Poppy to fall backwards onto her backside. Branch leant his back against the pot, his body felt frozen from the situation. She was changing colour. He couldn't believe it, yet when he next looked at her she was just grey. Grey and confused. He wondered if he had imagined it. Poppy looked at him strangely before getting herself up and brushing the dust off her dress.

"Would you like to explain or?" Poppy quizzed him. She felt annoyed at his reaction. She thought something special was happening, yet, here she was, left alone, dirty and with a pain in her backside… and she didn't mean her arse.

"I… you were…" Branch struggled to gather his thoughts. He didn't know what to say. Was what he saw real?

"We'll talk about it later," Poppy decided begrudgingly as she pushed passed him and started making her way up towards the handle of the pot. Poppy knew the task at hand and that needed to come first before her feelings of confusion.

"Poppy?" Branch whispered concerned as he perched himself on the opposite pot handle.

"What?" She almost hissed, her anger at him dropping her before getting the better of her.

"Where did that Bergen go?" The two Trolls stared at each other, both bodies tense as they slowly turn to the side to see the Bergen in question reaching and snatching them in her hands.

"How did you two get out? Chef would kill me if I lost any," The Bergen almost shuddered at the thought.

"Bridgett, wait!" Poppy screamed out. The Bergen in question stopped, confused.

"How do you know my name?" Bridgett raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I'm Poppy, Gristle's…pet…" Poppy practically spat the word out. She detested the word, but reality has shown her and proven to her that she was nothing more than just that. She wasn't his friend, or his equal. She was nothing more than a glorified pet to him.

"Oh! I've heard about you," Bridgett stated, placing the two Trolls down on the table.

"I wasn't allowed to socialise," Poppy remembered bitterly. One of Gristle's rules was that she could roam the castle, but she was not to talk to anyone other than him and set Bergens of his deeming. It was controlling and abusive, but it was the only world she knew at the time.

"I understand that feeling…" Bridgett sighed as she collapsed onto her bed, her head falling into her hands. Bridgett seemed upset and it made Poppy feel something strange watching the large being sob uncontrollably.

"That feeling, it's called empathy," Branch whispered to her. It was almost like he could read her mind. She sighed, looking at him. These emotions were tiring and confusing, it made her heart feel strangled and achy. It wasn't a feeling she liked.

"Do you feel lonely?" Poppy enquired as she jumped up to the bed via a cracked and battered chest to the side of the bed.

"Sometimes... But I feel… heartbroken, mostly…" Bridgett admitted. She felt like she could trust Poppy. She might not know her, but Bridget could see the care and worry in Poppy's eyes for her wellbeing and that was enough for her.

"Heartbroken?" Poppy asked, slightly glancing at Branch.

"You see, I… well…" Bridgett started.

"You love Gristle," Branch finished as he pulled a curtain open to reveal a wall covered in pictures of the Bergen King.

"But why?" Poppy couldn't understand why this Bergen could love someone like him. Then again… she looked over at Branch and started to wonder the same things herself… Did she love Branch? Was that what that weird fluttering feeling was in her stomach?

"He's so beautiful… his smile, it radiates and brightens any room. He's assertive and… I don't know, I just do!" Bridgett shouted exasperated as she fell backwards onto her bed, making Poppy bounce with the force. After regaining her composure Poppy made her way to Bridgett, an idea in mind. Branch watched her, slowly making his way towards the bed. He didn't trust this Bergen, or any for that matter, and the last thing he wanted was for Poppy to get eaten.

"Bridgett, what if we could get you a date with the King?" Poppy almost smiled with the idea as Bridgett shot up into an upright position.

"How?" She seemed keen, yet doubtful as she asked Poppy the question.

"You help me and my…" Poppy drawled out as she glanced over to the pot with her people in. Were they friends? Would they accept her as a friend?

"You help us get the Trolls home safely and we will get you Gristle," Poppy finally settled on, avoiding the topic all together.

"You could do that?" Bridgett questioned, hope radiating from her voice.

"If you allow me to borrow a few Trolls from the pot to help, then yeah," Bridgett considered the deal carefully, obviously debating between her job, life and what she truly wanted. Poppy felt like she could relate to the situation.

"If I allow you a few Trolls now, will you promise to help me?"

"In exchange for the other Trolls afterwards," Poppy reminded her. She watched as Bridgett bit her lip, clearly concerned about the repercussions it could cause. With a deep breath to steady herself she looked at Poppy.

"Let's do this!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **AN: I would like to apologise for delays in updates. Life is busy as we all know and I'm trying to get back on track. Thank you for your ongoing support.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Poppy watched as the selected Trolls sang, each one dancing around as they gathered materials for Bridgett's make over. They all looked happy and vibrant, they sounded harmonious. Poppy wondered what it would be like to sing. It was something she had never tried. Singing had been more of a myth amongst the Bergens. It was known, but never heard or seen. She always wondered what it would sound like, and she had to admit that it was beautiful. It made her question whether she would sound as good as them. It was something she had never tried. Poppy sighed. She looked around the room, taking in everything until her eyes fell onto Branch. He was stood on the window sill, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He, too, was observing the other Trolls. However, instead of being fascinated like herself, he looked pained. He looked like he was relieving a past experience. Something was clearly bothering him, and she decided to take it upon herself to investigate.

She approached Branch cautiously, not wanting him to close off. She had found that Branch can be odd at times. Sometimes he would share things about himself, but the second he realised you were getting closer to him he pushed you away. He locked you out. Poppy didn't want to be locked out. She found herself dying to learn more about him, she wanted to be close to him and while it baffled her as to whys he felt this way, she knew it was something she needed to do. Wanted to do.

"Branch?" Poppy spoke softly, not wanting to startle him. Branch looked at her, his body language softening as she came closer. He even managed a small smile, one that Poppy was sure he didn't even release was happening.

"Hey, you alright?" Branch asked, Poppy nodded as she stood beside him.

"You look deep in thought?" Poppy probed lightly. Branch nodded, unsure of what to say.

"I was… thinking," He admitted. His voice sounded hoarse like the emotions were getting the best of him.

"About what?" Poppy probed gently. She watched as Branch bit his lip before sighing. He sat down on the sill and patted the space near him. Poppy couldn't help but feel excited. He was involving her. It was what she had been hoping for, but what she couldn't figure out was why she wanted it so badly… What was this feeling he caused her?

"I was thinking about my grandma," Branch started, taking a deep breath. Poppy could tell this subject was close to his heart, and she could see how it was affecting him. She stayed quiet, allowing him to have his moment before carrying on.

Branch took a deep breath, gave one last agonised look at the Trolls singing and dancing, then turned to Poppy. He felt braced and ready to share his story. He had hoarded this emotion for so long and no one knew what had happened except him. He realised he needed this, he needed to tell someone. The guilt was eating away at him and over his life it had made him sour and angry. He didn't want to feel like that anymore…

"When I was five I lived with my grandma, she cared for me, encouraged me. She protected me best she could, and she made these amazing pies," Branch smiled fondly.

"She was my rock," Poppy could see a small smile forming on Branch's face as he spoke about her, and she found it brought a strange feeling to her own heart. The more she watched him speak, she could see flickers of blue in his skin and it made her sit up, suddenly taking notice. She found it mesmerising and strange, then, suddenly, they fell flat. The usual grey seeping in. She could see from Branch's face that his emotions had changed.

"Then one day I was singing, I was so lost in the song…" Branch looked scarred and she could feel that something bad was going to happen next in his story.

"I didn't hear my grandma shouting. She was warning me… There was a Bergen who was going to grab me. My grandma though, she sacrificed herself. She pushed me out of the way. She let the Bergen take her…" Branch stopped, trying to swallow the hard lump in his throat. It was hard enough for him to even think about it but having to sit there and force himself to relive the situation over again. It really pained him. He still felt guilty over it all.

"Oh, Branch, is that when…" Poppy fell silent, motioning towards Branch's dull colouring. He nodded, suddenly lost for words. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was there again, sat on that floor with the rain pelting at him like punishment as his colours drained from him. He held back his sob as he stood up, moving to the window where he placed his hand on the window, staring out into the distance.

Poppy approached behind him, she desperately wanted to touch him, do something, but she worried about how he would react.

"Branch, I'm… I'm so sorry," She whispered, reaching a cautious hand out to touch his shoulder comfortingly. He accepted the small affection, the contact making his heart feel lighter. He turned to look at Poppy, her eyes staring into his. Poppy offered him a small smile before hugging him tightly, almost out of instinct. Branch held her back automatically. His head suddenly felt clear and empty, his heart at ease being there with her in that moment. However, soon enough he pulled back, not wanting to seem weak, much to Poppy's disappointment.

"Bran-"

"Just drop it, Poppy," Branch's voice was suddenly stern and shut off. It made Poppy feel something she was all too familiar with… she felt sad…

 **XoXoXoXoX**

The following day had arrived, and Bridgett was fully made over. She was stood in front of a shop, staring at the reflection of herself, but she couldn't recognise herself. She looked different. However, she knew different was better.

"Are you ready?" Poppy whispered down to her. Bridgett nodded, her heart pounding with worry and anxiety. She could feel a panic attack starting.

"No, I don't think I can do this…" Bridgett stepped away from the shop window, she couldn't breathe.

"Bridgett, you are beautiful, you can do this," Poppy tried to reassure her. Poppy didn't trust the Bergens and she wasn't sure whether her plan would even work, but she couldn't give up on her own people. She had to save her people. They came first. She owed them that much. The Bergens… well, they were a different story for her. She didn't know how to feel with them, she certainly didn't feel the same way as she did before about them. Poppy, while she had had her wires crossed, is now completely straight. She knew what the Bergens were, and it was something she didn't want to be involved with…

Bridgett nodded, taking a deep breath before entering the building where she could see the King trying on different bibs. He looked powerful, confident and something about him seemed dark…

"I think you look phat," Bridgett mimicked Poppy's words.

"What?" The King challenged through gritted teeth, his anger rising rapidly at the suggestion.

"P-H- Phat," Bridgett clarified, striking a seductive pose.

"Poppy, do you really think this will work? He's dangerous!" Branch hissed in her ear. Poppy waved him off.

"I know Gristle like the back of my hand. Bridgett is exactly his type and he's a sucker for a flirt. She can get him on board and then we get what we want. Freedom." Poppy felt powerful in her own rights and she knew she could do this for the Trolls. She was the one who put them here, she was the one who was going to fix this. She was the one who needed to save Creek and give the Trolls hope.

She was their future Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **This is a story plot thought up by gaara king of the sand.**

 **Chapter Eight**

"You are fantastic!" Gristle cooed after his date had slapped his hand away for a slice of pizza. He found it exciting and sexy to see a woman with such a good appetite, one she was clearly willing to fight for. He admired her for it deeply.

"Compliment him back!" Poppy encouraged Bridgette. Branch moaned behind her that it was a bad idea but she waved him off. However, she soon felt horrified after watching Bridgette struggle with what should have been a simple praise.

"Poppy, help her!" Branch whisper yelled at Poppy.

"Ooo, your eyes…" Poppy almost gagged at the idea. She tried to choose another feature, the other Trolls all attempting to throw a suggestion in, but each time any of them really looked at Gristle they found him more and more repulsive. Poppy had never really seen the disgusting side to him until this moment when she was faced with properly taking him in. She began to notice different spots and boils on his skin, she noticed the crooked teeth that had clearly seen better days. She could even smell him more clearly and it wasn't pleasant.

"Are you making fun of me?" Gristle asked, hurt flooding his eyes and face as he stood up ready to escape.

"Your eyes!" Bridgette shouted, hearing a voice in her hair guiding her. Gristle sat down as Bridgette began to talk.

"They're like two pools, so deep… I fear if I dive in I might never come up for air…" Poppy looked around to see Branch sat there, speaking to Bridgette and guiding her. Poppy sat back on her feet, listening to the beautiful words as he said them.

"And your smile… The sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds knowing it cannot shine half as bright…" Poppy smiled softly at Branch as they locked eyes, Branch's own mouth tugging up at the corners.

"I kinda do have a nice smile, don't I?" Gristle smiled at his date.

"Yes, you do," Branch spoke, but Poppy felt the words were meant for her. It made her heart beat fast and an uncontrollable smile to fill her face.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this…" Bridgette started.

"Guys, she's going rogue!" Biggie panicked.

"But being here with you today, it makes me realise that true happiness is possible," Poppy felt the Bergen's words touched her in more ways than she could describe. She had spent her life feeling like there was nothing more than darkness, but her time with Branch had started to make her think more like Bridgette. She found Branch to be over bearing and annoying, but he was sweet at heart and she could see the good in him and she had begun to see it in herself too. She found that things weren't all grey, she could start to see the colours for the first time in her life. She grinned over at Branch, wondering if maybe she should follow her own heart.

However, the grin soon fell away as the two Bergens made their way onto the skating rink, performing a fancy dance routine with each other. The magic and tingle Poppy had felt from Branch's words soon faded away as his groans and whines filled her ears. He didn't like the way Bridgette was throwing herself around, compromising their safety, he didn't like the way Poppy was sat so close to the edge and he detested the way the Trolls had no proper safety belt structure to keep them in their seats on Bridgette's head.

"Poppy, what if he sees us?" Branch hissed worriedly as him and his fellow Trolls tried to keep hold of Bridgette's hair as they felt the gushing wind pushing against them. Poppy resented ice skating in that moment.

"Branch, shut up!" Poppy growled back, before stopping and taking a deep breath.

"It'll be fine, Mr Pessimistic," Poppy tried to sound sincerer and calmer this time. She realised she was being harsh on Branch, but she couldn't cope with his permanent negativity. She had always thought she was grey and moody, but this particular Troll took it to a whole new level in her eyes. She actually felt rather optimistic and cheerful in comparison. Maybe that was why she found him growing on her more. He brought out a different side to her.

"Ooo, she told you, Branch!" The twins laughed as they held onto each other tighter, feeling the wind getting stronger. In that moment Branch's grip, and those of his people, gave way and they all began to fly away. Poppy acted quickly, grabbing Branch's hand tightly and in turn the Trolls grabbed each other until there was a long line of them, each one depending on the other. Poppy realised that this was the moment where she could capture her peoples trust, and it was an opportunity she wasn't about to let go of. Quite literally.

Poppy also couldn't help but hold her breath as she felt a tingle running through her body from Branch's touch. It was the most inappropriate time to think of Branch and the way he made her feel, but she couldn't help it. He had began sneaking into her mind, taking over all her thoughts and sometimes he left her feeling dumbfounded. It was a feeling she didn't know how to handle or work out. She wasn't sure how to act on it. Her head spoke logic, but her heart was a jumble. She felt confused with it all.

Poppy was snapped out of her thoughts by a sudden thrust as Bridgette spun Gristle, giving the Trolls time to pull themselves back down into cover. They managed it by the skin of their teeth, only just bypassing Gristle's gaze.

"Thank God for that," Branch breathed out, his heart pounding from the adrenaline. He took a deep breath, steadying himself when he noticed a hand still tightly holding onto his. He looked down at his hand to see Poppy's was still there, gripping his tightly. He allowed his gaze to follow from their clasped hands all the way up her arm to her face. She was staring out through the hair, obviously watching the Bergen couple. Branch figured she was oblivious to their grasp. He pondered for a moment whether to pull away or leave it there. He didn't want to look weak, but he somehow felt comfort and a form of warmth from her hand. He swallowed hard, his palms suddenly feeling sweaty, his heart beating fast, he could feel what felt like fluttering in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he felt sick from the feeling or something much more… unimaginable.

"Are they…" Biggie drifted off, nodding his head towards the twos clasped hands. The male Trolls looked rather shocked, however the female Trolls looked unfazed.

"It was obvious, wasn't it?" DJ whispered, the other girls nodding in return. Branch glared at the group. They giggled amongst themselves, clearly unmoved at being caught out.

"Poppy, isn't that Chef?" Branch spoke quietly, kneeling closer to Poppy as they watched Chef approach the couple. The Trolls shook in fear as they watched her quiz Bridgette.

"Shhh…" Poppy warned, motioning with her hands for the Trolls to drop down low.

"Lady Glitter-Sparkles…" Chef spoke slowly, pronouncing each syllable purposefully for effect.

"Set her a place at the table next to me, won't you?" Gristle ordered Chef, "I want her right by my… Lady Glitter Sparkles?" Gristle shouted out when he realised his love interest had suddenly vanished. He glided towards the exit where he threw the doors open, his eyes falling on his beloved Lady as she hopped away awkwardly on one skate.

"I'll see you at Trollstice!" The King yelled after her, before he gasped, grabbing her stray skate. He caressed the skate tenderly, his mind running over the events of the day. For the first time ever, he felt a strange feeling inside. He wondered if it was indigestion or just a full stomach. He sighed, spinning the wheel on the skate with his finger.

"I'll never forget you…"

 **XoXoXoXoX**

"We did it!" Poppy squealed excitedly as they all rolled on the bed. Branch gripped the scratchy cotton blanket tightly, suddenly feeling thankful for the ground and steadiness it provided him. He never wanted to journey like that again. He still couldn't believe that there were no safety precautions taken. It aggravated him dearly, but he took a breath and calmed himself. He realised this was not the time or place to become obsessive.

"Only just…" Branch scoffed, folding his arms. He wanted to redeem his placid persona to help make the others forget his softer side that they had seen.

"What's your problem?" Poppy challenged him, standing up strong and straight in front of him, hands on hips as she eyed him. Branch stood up suddenly, not liking the way she was trying to square up to him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You risked their lives on a whim and a magical dream you thought up. It worked this time by the skin of our teeth, what makes you think you could pull that off again?" Poppy's arms suddenly dropped down beside her. How could he make her feel so defeated? She had worked hard to try build trust with not just him but her people, and she thought she was doing good! How could he be so harsh?

"I didn't see you coming up with anything!" Poppy spat at him, her anger getting the better of her. Suddenly a hand fell between them, pushing them apart.

"Stop fighting!" Bridgette begged them. The two Trolls sighed, stepping away from the barrier and calming themselves down. Once satisfied, the Bergen moved her hand and sat back to stare at them.

"The plan worked," Smidge reminded them.

"And the King really likes us!" Biggie was almost beaming like a school girl in love.

"Does this mean you will release the Trolls?" Branch asked finally after a few moments silence, "That was the deal, was it not?" He reminded the Bergen.

"I need you guys to help me be Lady Glitter Sparkles tomorrow at that meal!"

"Oh, the one where they're serving Trolls? Nah, I think we'll pass on that," Branch rolled his eyes at her as he jumped off the bed. Poppy watched after him before turning to Bridgette where she could see the balls of tears building in the Bergen's eyes.

"But… I can't do it without you…" Bridgette dropped her head. Poppy gently placed her hand on the large one in front of her.

"You can do anything without us. It was you he fell for, not us," Poppy tried to remind the Bergen, but Bridgette wasn't having it as she shook Poppy away.

"Fine! Just go! They're in the kitchen, get them yourselves!" Bridgette snapped angrily at the Troll before crashing her wet eyes into her hands.

"I wish I'd never gone on that stupid date!" Bridgette wailed as she threw herself into her pillow to cry, the other Trolls bouncing off the bed from the impact.

"Bridgette…"

"Just go!" Bridgette screamed at Poppy. The small grey Troll felt something painful in her stomach and heart. She felt like she couldn't breathe. There was an ache that stabbed at her. What was this feeling? She looked over at Branch, a sadness building inside of her. For the first time since meeting Branch, she felt empty and alone again. Branch was being cold with her, Bridgette hated her, and the other Trolls were unclear on their stance. She could feel all eyes on her.

"Poppy, come on, we can do this ourselves without her," Branch assured Poppy, grabbing her by her hand to pull her along. However, Poppy threw his hand away from her. She stared at him briefly, her own eyes beginning to water before she barged passed him towards the door. Poppy decided that she didn't need emotions or feelings. They were causing her hurt and trouble and she didn't want it. She decided to do what was needed, and that was to be their Queen, even if it meant she was cold hearted…


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Trolls.**

 **This is a story plot thought up by gaara king of the sand.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Poppy shushed the Trolls as they all stood with their backs to the wall, their hearts pounding as they listened to the approaching loud voices.

"You have a guard, no, make that two guards around those Trolls at all times. One outside the door and one around the cooking pot. Do I make myself clear?" Chef growled, a finger pointing menacingly at the door to the kitchen. Poppy could make out the guards swallowing hard, nodding their heads in near enough fear as they stepped backwards slowly.

"What are you waiting for?" Chef screeched, causing the guards to turn and sprint as Chef threw her wooden spoon with such force it knocked one of the Bergen's out as it collided with the back of his head.

"Imbeciles." Chef muttered to herself as she turned the corner. The group of Trolls shook silently as fear began to eat at them. They couldn't get caught otherwise there would be no hope for any Troll. Poppy took a deep breath before tip toeing slowly around the corner, the other's following just as quietly as to not alert Chef to their presence.

"That's one hurdle," Branch muttered to no one in particular. Poppy rolled her eyes, choosing instead to ignore Branch's negativity from behind her. He had no faith in her, no trust, and she could sense it from a mile away. She couldn't understand him. One minute he's open with her, letting her in, then it's like he panics and shuts the doors as fast as he can. Poppy sighed. She found that emotions were tiring and confusing, which made her miss the days of just feeling numb.

"Did you hear what Chef said? One guard outside, one inside. That means we might be better off going through the air vent into the kitchen," Poppy whispered as she gathered her team into a circle. The other Trolls eagerly nodded to Poppy's plan, but Branch huffed and puffed. Poppy growled internally. She wasn't going to let him be the big bad wolf who blows away her plans. She was the Princess, the future Queen; she was the leader, not him.

"It's a suicide mission! How would we even get up into the vent? How would we know which way to go? How do we get out on the other side without letting the other guard see us?" Branch almost yelled, which made Poppy wrap her hair around his mouth to silence him. She death glared him, moving her finger to her lips to remind him to shut up. Branch rolled his eyes but otherwise looked like he would cooperate.

"First of all," Poppy started, retracting her hair as she folded her arms, "I used to live here. I have roamed everywhere in this castle, even the vents. I could guide us with my eyes closed," She informed them. Branch still looked sceptical.

"Are you really confident you can pull this off? We upset that Bridgett, what's to stop her from telling the other's our plans to rescue the Trolls?" Branch fired off another round of questions.

"This isn't 21 questions, Branch. Just trust me. Please…" Poppy was almost begging him, her eyes softening as they met his. Branch allowed his stern features to soften briefly before he coughed and tightened up again. Shrugging before motioning for her to carry on. Poppy sighed with relief, pointing in the direction she wanted the Trolls to go. The others began walking by her but she made sure to grab Branch so he could hang behind.

"What is your problem?" Poppy challenged Branch once the other Trolls were out of ear shot.

"I just don't want to risk losing anymore Trolls, Poppy, you haven't exactly proven trustworthy, have you?" Branch threw the shade right back at her. Poppy gritted her teeth.

"Not trustworthy? Then what was I that night when you told me that stuff about your grandma? I know damn well you wouldn't have told someone you don't trust about her," Poppy retaliated, causing Branch to take a step back. He felt the pain he usually did when he thought of her. He found using her in this argument a low move.

"Was I not trustworthy when I made that deal with Bridgette and kept our little group safe? Branch, I am trying hard here," Poppy pleaded with him, "I am trying so hard to be the Princess I should have been. I want them to trust me, but more importantly, I want you to trust me. I want you to ca-" Poppy caught herself, tears welling up in her eyes. Branch's entire aura softened as he stepped towards her, but she battered him away.

"I want you to care about me. I want you to be open with me and stop pushing me away. I don't believe for one second you have no feelings at all under that grey exterior," Silence fell briefly after that. Both parties not wanting to look weak standing their ground. Poppy was being brave enough to show her feelings, she wondered if Branch would share that same bravery. Just as Branch opened his mouth to speak, they heard Smidge shouting for them. The pair ran quickly around the corner where they saw their team huddled in a corner, Bridgette stood before them. Poppy eyed Bridgette cautiously, unsure if she was here as friend or foe, but for the sakes of Branch's smug face she hoped it was friend.

"Bridgette?" Poppy asked quietly, taking small steps forward. Trying to assess the situation carefully. It wasn't long ago that she left Bridgette sobbing in her bedroom.

"I want to help," Bridgette finally said after a long silence. The other Trolls released a breath of relief, but Poppy felt cautious of the situation.

"Why?" Branch asked, moving to stand beside Poppy.

"You guys did help me with Gristle, and while yes I would have loved to have had more help, I understand why you couldn't offer it. Let me help you release the others. After all, you helped me understand what it was like to feel… happy," Bridgette offered a small smile. Poppy still felt cautious. She looked over at Branch. He met her gaze.

"I trust you," Branch almost whispered. Poppy felt herself grin before turning back to Bridgette. She took a deep breath and followed what her gut said.

"Can you get us into that vent?" Poppy pointed up. Bridgette lowered her hand, gently gathering the Trolls onto it before lifting them onto the beams on the wall next to their travel route.

"In about fifteen minutes, Bridgette, can you distract the guards?" Poppy asked, the female Bergen nodding.

"I can do that," Bridgette nodded a form of assurance to herself before taking a deep breath and walking away from the small group. She had a big job and she didn't want to let Poppy down.

"Guys, just follow me, stay low and keep quiet," Poppy ordered them before closing her eyes and reimagining the route she was going to need to take. Once she felt certain of her route, she took a deep breath in and out to help relax her nerves. By the time she opened her eyes Branch had already worked the screws out of the bottom of the vent and was holding it open ready for them to enter. Poppy thanked him, both of them sharing a meaningful glance before she climbed in, the others following behind her.

Bridgette counted the time on her watch, the closer the time came the more nervous she felt. She wasn't sure how she was going to distract them, but she was going to have to think fast. Without thinking Bridgette ran down the hall towards the first guard, she made sure she looked panicked, breathless, wild in a sense.

"It's the King! He's in trouble!" Bridgette screamed at the first guard and without a second thought he left immediately to investigate.

"One down…" Bridgette muttered to herself, her nerves causing her body to shake and her heart to pound. She couldn't bear to think about what punishment she was likely to get after this…

With a deep breath she slung the double doors to the kitchen open, throwing herself into the room. The guard stood up, suddenly startled.

"What's happening?" He demanded, grabbing Bridgette by her arm and yanking her up from the floor roughly.

"You are not authorised to be in here," The guard's face was extremely close to hers. He was enormously intimidating and Bridgette felt herself waver.

"Answer me!" The guard growled. Bridgette stuttered in a panic, but the second she caught sight of her new friends climbing down out of the vent she felt a wave of courage run through her.

"The King!" She suddenly spat out, finding her feet again.

"He's in trouble. I heard him screeching and stuff was…" However, before she could finish the guard had already pushed passed her, knocking her to the floor. She groaned in pain, moving herself to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Poppy asked, rushing towards Bridgette. She smiled at Poppy bravely as she stood up, sucking in a breath at the pain. It was temporary agony and she knew that, she could get through it with deep breaths. With that in mind she got up, moving quickly to the pot where she pushed the lid off, helping the trolls out by the handfuls. Poppy's small team of Trolls ushered them towards the vent where Poppy and Branch were helping them inside while Cooper held the vent door open.

"Poppy," Her father grinned at her, hugging her hard before she insisted he followed the others.

"You guys will be safe in the vents. Stay quiet, don't move fast or you'll make too much noise," Poppy told Peppy.

"We will stay with Bridgette, give her a disguise," The twins informed Poppy.

"Are you guys sure?" Poppy asked, looking at the twins, then at Smidge, DJ, Guy and even fuzzbert. They all nodded.

"We got this," DJ assured her, the others nodding eagerly.

"How will you-" Poppy started but got interrupted.

"I'll get them out after, I promise," Bridgette assured her. Poppy felt worry bubbling in her stomach, but she felt a warm hand slide into hers. She looked at Branch beside her.

"They'll be fine," He assured her. Poppy nodded, telling them to be safe before following the rest of her people. It was a dangerous mission now. Getting through the vents was going to be easy but getting out of the vent and passed the Bergens and out of the town, well… that was a whole new level of threat.

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

"What is the meaning of this?" Gristle growled with frustration as a group of guards barged into his room. Gristle was stood there in his skin-tight exercise suit. He had been attempting to burn several pounds before seeing his beloved Lady Glitter Sparkles at the feast, after all, he wanted to look his best.

"We were told you were in danger, sire," One guard informed him as he dropped onto one knee, bending his head in the hopes of forgiveness for the misunderstanding.

"By who?" Gristle demanded, stepping forward.

"The scullery maid," Another spoke up.

"You," Gristle pointed an accusing finger at the guard on his knee, "Get me Chef. Now!" The guard moved quickly, not wanting to feel the wrath of the King. Gristle paced the room, his hands clasped behind his back, his cherished alligator following his footsteps while throwing glares at the Bergens invading his territory.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chef motioned towards the guards as she entered the room, eyeing each one before stopping in her tracks.

"Where is your scullery m-" Gristle tried to talk but Chef waved him off angrily.

"You two," She grabbed the two guards, pulling them to the side, her face close to theirs, her teeth bared like a lion about to eat its prey.

"Who is with the Trolls?" She growled lowly, the two guards stumbling over their words. Without a second thought she threw them to the floor before roaring with fury.

"Imbeciles!" She screeched, suddenly fleeing from the room and marching towards the kitchen.


End file.
